


She Said Right to My Face

by anditwasallpink



Series: Let Yourself Go [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: All of the Amis are there, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Just not mentioned, Kid Fic, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anditwasallpink/pseuds/anditwasallpink
Summary: "Did she just call Enjolras Papa?" Feuilly whispers to Courfeyrac.  Its loud in the silence.Grantaire thinks he probably looks comical.  He can feel how wide his eyes are, stinging from how he isn't blinking and his mouth is hanging open."I think you're supposed to praise her for talking," Joly says.Or, Idella says her first word.





	She Said Right to My Face

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea tumblr user 221bgayerstreet ran past me and I adored, so this is for them.

For Idella's first birthday, Jehan decorates Grantaire's new home in a mix of real and fake flowers. Sunflowers, tulips, roses, and flowers Grantaire has never heard line every surface. Bahorel makes a large African Daisy flower cake that tastes like fig. Everyone takes pictures of Idella as she sits in her dad's lap, clapping her hands, as he opens each of her presents. They sing happy birthday to her while she plops her whole fist in the cake and Grantaire may have to blink away tears.

Everything is going smooth until Idella starts crying. Bossuet's holding her while Grantaire and Enjolras clean up the wrapping paper and cake mess on her highchair. Her cries don't stop even when he starts bouncing her like she likes, instead she progressively gets louder.

"I'll take her, she probably just needs a nap," Grantaire hears Enjolras tell Bossuet.

He starts cooing at her, rocking her on his hip a little, "What is it baby? Are you sleepy?"

She starts quieting down until there are only little hiccups from her sobs. Enjolras starts walking towards Grantaire, "Let's go say goodnight, okay?"

Grantaire looks up from wiping the table down so he can press a kiss on her forehead in goodnight. She giggles a little and then starts saying nonsense. Enjolras wipes the spit off her chin and tears off her cheeks. "See? No reason to cry," he says to her.

She lifts one of her arms up towards his cheek, then says, "Papa." She's smiling wide up at Enjolras, like she didn't just cause everyone in the room to take in a collective deep breath. Grantaire can feel everyone's eyes on him.

"Did she just call Enjolras Papa?" Feuilly whispers to Courfeyrac. Its loud in the silence.

Grantaire thinks he probably looks comical. He can feel how wide his eyes are, stinging from how he isn't blinking and his mouth is hanging open.

"I think you're supposed to praise her for talking," Joly says.

Combeferre gets up off the couch and walks to Enjolras, taking her out of his arms. He starts praising her and Grantaire can hear him telling her she did wonderful and repeating "Papa." Grantaire looks at them and sees Combeferre walking into her room.

Grantaire avoids looking at Enjolras for a moment more, closes his eyes and breathes in through his nose, holds it, and breathes out through his mouth, then looks up at his boyfriend. Enjolras is grinning and that only makes him more confused.

"Enjolras?"

"She called me Papa, R." It clicks then for Grantaire.

"You want her to call you Papa." It isn't a question, but Enjolras still nods in affirmation.

"Well then what's she gonna call R?" Gavroche's words take Grantaire out of his Enjolras centered world.

It doesn't take long for Grantaire to answer, its something he's been thinking about since she was born, only saying it to her when none of the others were around. "Papai," he answers.

He hears Enjolras' "Oh, R," right before Enjolras crushes him in a hug.

///

Grantaire waits until the others leave and they're in bed before he says to Enjolras, "I know we've talked about this, but are you one hundred percent positive you want this? You really want her to call you Papa?"

Enjolras rolls his eyes before putting down his book and pulling Grantaire closer to him, "Of course I am."

Grantaire thinks for a moment, then sits up. "Move in with me. I've got this house now and you're here ninety-five percent of the time anways. Half your wardrobe is here." There's a good feeling in his stomach, but he's still nervous. They haven't even been together for a year. Grantaire knows they are moving fast, have since the beginning. They had to, he thinks. They've been together since Idella was born and that forces their relationship to move at a greater speed than his previous ones. He doesn't mind, though, has known Enjolras was _it_ for him since he met him. Grantaire was so sure that it would be unrequited, though, that Enjolras could never love him in the same way.

Enjolras smiles and pushes Grantaire back down into the bed, and lifts one of his legs to straddle Grantaire. "I don't know, R. I think I'm here more like ninety-eight percent of the time." He's smiling fondly at Grantaire and Grantaire feels so content and warm, like he's so happy he could burst.

"Is that a yes?" Grantaire knows it is, just wants to hear him say it.

"Yeah, yes, sure, I want to move in with you."

They get lost in kissing and right before Grantaire's mind goes blank and only able to focus on Enjolras, he thinks of how different it was one year ago. He remembers feeling so in love with the child in his hands, but also so lost. He wasn't sure what would happen, but definitely didn't think this would. He's so full of love for both Idella and Enjolras, and geniunely happy. His baby is in the next room and the love of his life is on top of him, kissing him like this is all he wants to do, was meant for it. Grantaire knows he was meant to be Idella's dad and knows he was meant to love Enjolras.

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Fabio Audi as Grantaire. I know others picture Courfeyrac as him but he screams Grantaire to me. (Tre Samuels, on the other hand.) But anyways, that's important for understanding the "Papai" scene. Something I'll probably explore later on is how Grantaire likes to ignore the fact that he grew up in Brazil, because it reminds him too much of his parents. 
> 
> Also, just in case you're interested, here is what all the Amis got Idella as a present:  
> Courferre: Dr. Seuss books. LIke literally all of them.  
> Bosseut: rocking horse  
> Jehan: one of those tiny kid pools  
> Eponine: large plush turtle  
> Azelma: tiny basketball goal with the ball  
> Bahorel: plastic tool kit and tool box  
> Feuilly: coloring books and markers  
> Marius and Cosette: plastic dog that comes with a leash and movable legs so she can walk it  
> Joly: bright orange backpack  
> Enjolras: warm creme and blue coat  
> Grantaire: an Ariel costume  
> (Enjolras' parents send her purple shoes and a plush racoon)


End file.
